The present invention relates to the installation of pipe and tube lines on the bottom of the sea, lakes, rivers, etc.
The installation of pipes and tubes under water requires usually that the pipes or tubes be provided with sinkers to counteract buoyancy. Sinkers and weight elements have been used for this purpose made of concrete and having, e.g., bearing block-like configuration. These weighting elements, together with the pipes, are lowered from the vessel to rest on the bottom of the sea, lake, etc. Alternatively, one has used pipes with a rather thick concrete jacket if little elasticity in the pipeline is required. The concrete of the jacket is usually completely set and hardened prior to installation. This particular method has the drawback that the rather heavy pipes have to be handled fairly gentle in order to avoid damage to the concrete. Moreover, significant tension arises in the pipe particularly during installation in great depths; again damage to concrete jacket may readily result therefrom.